This application generally relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to unification of different messaging systems as may be used in a telecommunication system.
Messaging systems, such as those used in cellular networks for mobile telecommunications, may each employ their own messaging and address formats. This may pose a problem when a message is routed between two different cellular networks. An example of this may occur, for example, when a user from one cellular network or carrier sends a message to another user on a different cellular network.
One particular type of messaging format and service is called the Short Message Service (SMS). In particular with SMS, each SMS message is routed through the mobile network operator network of the receiver of a message. When a sender and receiver are not within the same cellular network, problems may occur in sending messages such as those in accordance with differing SMS formats addressing and protocols used in different networks in connection with the SMS message. The Short Message Service Centers (SMSC) within each particular network such as those used in connection with SMS messages may not comply to any single standard. Compatibility may only be guaranteed within a single digital mobile network. For example, a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) type of network is a primary system for the SMS implementation network used in Europe. Other regions, such as North and South America, may use different mixed technologies in cellular networks, for example, such as Advanced Mobile Phone Service AMPS Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) as well as GSM. SMSC manufacturers may also each implement different protocols further compounding the mixed varying technologies. Thus, communications between a sender and receiver in which the sender and receiver each use different digital mobile networks, and thus possibly different technologies and standards, may have problems in sending messages between networks.
Thus, it may be desirous and advantageous to have an efficient and improved technique which provides for the unification of different SMSCs, and associated message formats that may be used in different telecommunication systems. It may be desirous and advantageous to provide for improved efficient and more streamlined message sending from a user to a receiver in which the user and the receiver may be in different networks that may not be in accordance with the same messaging standards.